Survivre au mal
by luigia123
Summary: Petit parodie sur le jeux yandere simulateur ou je joue un garçon yandere pour rire. c'est un fonction probablement futur dans le jeux basée dessus yandere simulateur pour rire. c'est un prologue test et je publierais si j'ai de inspiration pour la suite ou a force de suivre avancement du jeux qui est que a seulement 5 % de fait


Survivre au mal d'amour d'un garçon yandere.

Fiction parodiant un peu le jeux en construction yandere simulateur, 18 ans est plus et scène horreur.

Prologue Ma Sampaïes

Un jeune homme rêveur et timide en train de rêvassé dans sa chambre de cette nouvelle ville. Du nom benoit-chang.

 _Demain, je vais commencer ma première année de Lycée. Mon ancienne école était décevante. j'espérais rien des idiote de québecoise, en espérant quelqu'un de spécial, mais aucune fille de m'a proposé de sortir avec moi.:(_

 _je suppose que l'amour de ma vie ne va pas juste me tomber à mes genoux. Je ne peux pas juste m'asseoir et attendre que quelqu'un me propose de sortir avec moi cette année. Je dois être plus proactive comme mon père._

 _Je me demande… à quoi la fille de mes rêves ressemblerait… et bien pour commencer… elle devrait être…_

Une jeune femme un peu plus petite que moi, gentille et aimante et d'un beauté éblouissante. Portant des lunette

'' Oh, sempaïes… tu es parfaite… je veux passer le restant de ma vie avec toi...

tout d'un coup le réveille sonne 6 heure 30 et le doigt le fait a taire

maudit alarme… pas maintenant…. j'ai pas fini de fantasmer moi….. zzzz… Sampaïes…

Beaucoup plus tard le garçon se lève en étirant.

Aaah… j'ai tellement bien dormi ! c'est le meilleur rêve que j'ai jamais fait…. Je me demande quel heure il est ?

Il était 8 heure 15 sur le réveille.

AH MERDE ! l'école commence dans 15 minute

Si je me dépêche, je peux encore y arriver ! Maintenant, il faut que je ressemble mon uniforme d'école déjà ?

Après avoir choisie son costume d'étudiant le jeune homme semblais satisfaite.

'' Super j'espère qu'il me va. Ouais, pas de temps à perdre ! Je dois y aller !

Prenant un toast au vol de la cuisine, le jeune benoit-chang sortie de chez lui en hurlant je suis en retard.

Courant la toast en bouche dans les quartier et ses dossier a la mains.

J'y suis presque ! Je peux arriver juste à temps pour la cérémonie d'entrée !

Il continue a courir quand soudain une jeune fille a lunette et d'une beauté éblouissante arrive en hurlant et lui fonce dessus et fait tomber sa toasts et tombais a genoux.

Benoit : Aïe, aïe, aîe… ça fait mal…

? ; je suis tellement désolé ! Je ne regardais pas où j'allais, tu as besoin d'aide ?

Benoit : hein ?

Benoit restais bouche bée devant la fille.

(Pas possible…. c'est la fille que j'ai vu dans mon rêve cette nuit! Ça ne peut être un hasard. Ce doit être le destin c'est ma destinée!)

?: Hum…. Tu vas bien ? Tu ne t'es pas cogné la tête ou quoi que ce soit ?

Benoit : Oh euh ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien !

Il pris la main de la jeune fille.

( Elle a rien a voir avec les québecoise, je ne me suis jamais sentie comme ça avant pour personne ! Maintenant j'en suis certain c'est ma véritable âme sœur !)

la jeune étudiente l'aidais a se relever.

?: Je suis ravi que tu ailles bien ! j'étais inquiète.

Benoit : oh, tu es si gentille et prévenante!

?: je ferais mieux d'y aller. Si je suis en retard, j'aurais de gros problèmes !

Benoit : Oh ! C'est vrai ! j'avais oublié l'école !

? a + sur campus.

Benoit bégalais en saluant de la main… ou… ouais… A+

( j'ai finalement rencontré la personne avec laquelle je vais passer le restant de ma vie c'est l'heure de la romance que j'attendais tant au japon!)

mais un voix masculine type des mâle Jardinier musclée au beau cul s'élevait.

?: Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris si longtemps ?

Benoit : Hein ?! Mais bon dieu c'est qui Gorille qui l'embête.

?: Mon dieu, tu me fais toujours attendre ! Tu es comme ça depuis qu'on est gamins !

Jeune fille : Je suis désoler Alexander-Kun.

Benoit ne dit a lui même.

'' non pas possible… pas un copain d'enfance ?!

Alexander : Ne te fais pas de fausse idée ! Ce n'est pas comme si je VOULAIS marcher avec toi au club de jardinage qui se trouve a l'école. Je marche avec toi parce que je me perdrais sûrement sans ton aide ! Tu es vraiment sans espoir !

? : Je suis désolé…

benoit : Un jardinier?! c'est encore pire que ce que je pensais vu que se son des salle trompeur de femme !

? Allez… allons à l'école. Et essaye de te grouiller !

Jeune fille : Je suis désolée….

Benoit-chang s'écoulait a genoux.

Non… mon excitant vie de lycéen japonais amoureux ne peut pas se terminer si rapidement…. Je dois trouver un moyen de me débarrasser de ce salle dragueur de jardinier !

Benoit : Pas le temps de niaiser là dessus maintenant… Je dois aller à l'école immédiatement !

Et le garçon se mis a courir mais il ignorais qu'un jeune homme a lunette parenté a la jeune fille les espionnais.

? alors, l'histoire se répète encore, hein nee-san. c'est l'heure de vérifier une théorie….

Plus tard après la cérémonie d'entrée. Benoit était seul a fixe dehors.

Benoit : je pouvais difficilement me concentrer pendant la cérémonie d'entrée, écouter quand les professeurs se sont présentés. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser… était la personne de mon rêve.

Je l'ai vu monter les escaliers jusqu'aux classe du 2ème étage. Cela signifie qu'elle a une année de plus que moi. Cela fait d'elle mon sempaïes. Je me demande s'il voudrait sortir avec un gars moins âgée comme moi ? Je me demande si cette gorille de jardiner de mon cul va agir bientôt… Je dois agir maintenant avant qu'il soit trop tard !

Tout d'un coup son mobile se mit a vibrée.

Benoit ? Hein un texto ?

'' rejoins moi dans la classe 3-3. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.''

Benoit Quel message étrange ! Je ne reconnais pas ce numéro. Qui est-ce que ça peut être ? Oh…. Et si c'était elle mon Senpaïes ?! Et si elle était tombé amoureuse de moi et voulait déjà confesser son amour pour moi ?! Je dois me grouiller d'aller en classe 3-3.

Arriver a la classe sombre 3-3, benoit rentrais et allais devant le bureau.

Benoit : C'est si sombre là dedans…. Hello ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

?: c'est bien, tu es venue.

Benoit se retourne et au fond de la classe il voit un jeune homme portant des lunette mais avait un étrange regard brillant.

'' Je ne te reconnais pas… comment as-tu obtenue mon numéro de téléphone ?

Le jeune homme s'approchait de Benoît.

'' Collecter des informations au sujet des étudient de cette école est mon hobbies. Cela m'a valu le surnom de d'info-maik.

'' Ma spécialité est de révéler les secrets les plus sombre d'une personne, alors apprendre ton numéro de téléphone était un jeu d'enfant.

'' Les secrets les plus sombre, hein ? Prouve-le. Dis moi un secret d'une personne de cette école.

Aujourd'hui, pendant qu'il courait en direction de l'école avec un toast dans sa bouche, benoit-chang a percuté ma sœur de troisième année et il est tombée amoureux d'elle sur place.

'' Comment… tu est son frère mais comment…. Comment tu peux savoir ça ?!

'' Comme je te l'ais dis, apprendre les secret est mas spécialité. J'ai pour projet de devenir un journaliste un jour, et je me prépare au journalisme d'investigation en entraînant mes compétences dans cette école.

'' C'est cool, mais je suis vraiment flippé maintenant… qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ?

'' j'aimerais partager quelques informations qui pourraient t'intéresser sur ma sœur et son entourage. Le gorille que tu as vu parler à ton sempaïes adoré s'appelle Alexander Naijimi.

'' Comme tu as pu le suspecter, il a un énorme rush sur lui depuis très longtemps. Même si parfois il a mauvais caractère envers elle. Il projette de confesser son amour dans une semaine -vendredi prochain. Ma sœur qui est ta sempaïes est le gère de fille qui ne pourrait jamais refuser une confession d'amour, même si c'est un connard de dragueur.

'' Si il se confesse à lui, elle acceptera ses sentiments c'est garanti.

'' tu es sérieux ?! c'est mauvais…. Mais pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça sur ta sœur ?

'' Je suis le présidente du club de journalisme : je produis et distribue le journal web de l'école. C'est comme ça que je prépare ma carrière de chroniqueur de journaliste. Et on est demi-frère en réalité.

Benoit était glacial.

'' Je suis vraiment désolée de l'entendre, mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question…

'' S'il y avait un peu plus de drama dans cette école, je serais en mesure d'écrire des articles plus intéressant pour mon blog. Si quelque chose de tragique arrivait a Alexander Naijimi entre maintenant et Vendredi… ma demi-sœur serais affreusement triste et tu aura juste a la cueillir dans ses bras pour la consoler… Et il ne serais plus en mesure de te la voler, ton Sampaïes, et je pourrais publier un article juteux à propos de sa terrible mésaventure.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? Es-tu en train de dire que je devrais blesser Alexander-san ?

'' Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne te dis pas que tu devrais le blesser.

Le regard du garçons devenais lumineux de malveillante.

'' Je dis que tu dois le TUER.

'' LE TUER ?

'' Bien sûr ! Si un mort survenait ici à l'école, les étudiants voudraient naturellement tout savoir à se sujet sur le web, et mon blog leur fournirait chaque petit détails juteux à propos de la disparition d'Alexander-chan… à l'exception de l'identité du tueur, bien évidemment. Je ne dirais jamais rien au sujet de ton implication. Ça serait même mieux si tu tuais quelque autres élèves, aussi. Imagine comment les étudiants paniqueraient s'il pensaient qu'un tueur en série se cachait ici à l'école !

Plus tu instaurera la peur, plus les gens se tourneront vers mon blog pour avoir des réponses, et plus j'aurais de succès !

'' Bien entendu, si tu tuais TOUS les élèves de l'école, il ne resterait plus personne en vie pour lire le blog de l'école… Alors ne deviens pas TROP sauvage ! Ha ha ha ha ha !

Benoit était bouche bée.

'' tu…. Tu es fou.

'' Et tu es tombée amoureux d'une fille après t'être cognée contre elle au milieu de la rue. Ce n'est pas normal non plus pour un garçon étranger.

'' Tu ne comprends pas ! j'ai vu mon sempaïes dans mon rêve ! Ça veut dire que notre rencontre était le fruit du destin ! Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. c'est notre destinée !

'' Oh, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Tu voudras donc absolument tout faire pour être avec l'amour de ta destinée, n'est ce pas ?

'' Oui ! Tout !

'' Donc tu n'auras aucun problème pour tuer Alexander-chan, hein ?

Benoit hésitais.

''… mais… c'est…

'' Ne t'inquiète pas je te soutiendrais à chaque étape. Si tu prends une photo du visage d'un étudiant et que tu me l'envois, je te dirais tout ce que je sais à propos de lui. Je réalise beaucoup de faveurs aussi… mais je demanderais un paiement, et je n'accepte qu'un seul type de monnaie.

''… et quelle monnaie ça serait ? Je n'ai que ma visa sur moi.

'' Des photo de culottes.

'' Un grand nombre de garçon dans cette école – et même quelques filles aussi – me payent très cher pour des photos de culottes d'étudiantes. Si tu m'envoie des photo de culotte de filles, il y a beaucoup de faveurs que je pourrais t'accorder.

'' Je ne veux pas prendre des photo de culottes de mes camarades de classe…. Et je ne sais pas si je pourrais tuer quelqu'un…

'' Je suis sûre que tu pourras. c'est dans ton sang, après tout.

''… qu'est ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?

'' Rien, Considère juste ma proposition. Tu n'as pas besoin de me donner ta réponse maintenant, tu as le Week-end entier pour y penser. Mais a compter de Lundi, tu auras cinq jours pour te débarrasser d'Alexander-chan avant qu'il confesse son amour à ton sempaïes.

'' Cinq jour…

le garçon souriais en le saluant de la main.

'' je vais y aller maintenant. J'ai des articles à écrire. Je te vois plus tard.

''…Senpaïes...


End file.
